Many of today's portable devices, such as smartphones, provide image capture capability such as still and video capture functionality. For example, a user of the typical portable device such as a camera, tablet, or cell phone, can capture both still images and video through a camera or camera interface on the device. Today's users have interest in experiencing images in a manner that is richer than conventional still photography. Thus, many smartphones and cameras offer a variety of capture modes and processing effects to make images more rich and satisfying to the user.